Netsu
by FallenPandemonium
Summary: Naraku on juuri kadonnut, mutta Inuyasha ei saa rauhaa. Lännestä näyttäisi saapuvan uusi vihollinen. Asiat Kagomen kanssa eivät tunnu menevän myöskään hyvin... Inuyasha kuitenkin tuntee, että jokin on muuttumassa heidän välillään. Mutta sitten tapahtuu j


**Netsu**

_Fanfic by FallenPandemonium_

**Luku 1: Uhka**

Inuyasha istui puussa ja nojasi sen runkoon. Narakun katoamisesta ei ollut kauan ja Inuyashan kasvoja varjosti huoli. Lännestä nousi uusi, paha youki. Tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut samanlainen kuin Narakun. Se kylmäsi mieltä ja sai niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn. Inuyasha huokaisi. Miten he pystyisivät vastustamaan tätä vihollista, kerran he eivät olleet pystyneet edes tuhoamaan Narakua… Inuyasha oli niin uppoutunut mietteisiinsä, ettei huomannut ajoissa häntä kohti sinkoutuvaa omenaa. Se osui hänen poskeensa voimalla, joka sai hänet menettämään tasapainonsa. Hän löysi itsensä makaamasta rähmällään maassa, aivan kuin Kagomen osuwarin jälkeen.

"Kuka..." hän aloitti vihaisesti.

"Oh, gomenne, Inuyasha", Kagome sanoi näyttäen sylillistä vastapoimittuja omenoita. "Ajattelin, että voisimme jakaa nämä..?"

"Keh", Inuyasha murahti ja käänsi päänsä pois. "Luuletko, että haluaisin jakaa ruokaa SINUN kanssasi?" hän jatkoi. Varjo pimensi Kagomen kasvot.

"Niin… Sinä haluaisit jakaa ne Kikyoun kanssa", hän sanoi hiljaa ja nyyhkäisi.

_Eeeeeeek, Kagome itkee! Mutta en tarkoittanut… _Inuyasha säikähti.

"Lopeta tuo! Älä itke enää!" hän huusi.

"Mutta… Inuyasha…" Kagome sanoi. "Oikeasti sinä inhoat minua! Ajattelet vain Kikyouta, etkä välitä minusta ollenkaan! Baka!" hän tulistui.

"Miksi haastat aina riitaa niin että suutun!" Inuyasha huusi.

"Sinä se syypää olet! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARIII! Kagome huusi keuhkojensa täydeltä. Inuyasha läjähti maahan niin kovaa, että upposi sen sisään. Kagome harppoi vihaisena pois.

_Inuyasha no baka! En enää ikinä tuo hänelle ruokaa. En varsinkaan ramenia!_ Kiukusta kihisten hän marssi Kaeden majaan.

-----------

"Kagommme… temee…" Inuyasha ähisi noustessaan vielä hiukan huterille jaloilleen.

"Miksi hänen täytyy olla niin pikkumainen…" Mutta sitten hän pysähtyi ajattelemaan.

_Jos vika onkin minussa..? Että… ajattelen vain Kikyouta, enkä välitä Kagomesta? Mutta se ei ole totta! Vaikka Kagome onkin joskus ärsyttävä, minä pidän hänestä… _Inuyasha punastui tajutessaan tämän. "Ääh, pois nuo ajatukset!" hän sanoi ravistaen päätään. _Mutta Kagome on varmasti vielä vihainen… Minä en ainakaan pyydä anteeksi! Aion saada hänet huolestumaan… _Hän otti askeleen ja katsoi taivaalle. Aurinko paistoi, linnut lauloivat ja puut havisivat vienossa tuulessa, oli mitä ihanin kesäpäivä.

"Mutta en ihan vielä", Inuyasha sanoi ja kellahti selälleen ruoholle, sulki silmänsä ja nukahti.

----------

"Kagome-chan, minne sinä menet?" Sango kysyi ihmeissään. "Vastahan sinä tulit."

"Menen kotiin hakemaan lisää ruokaa ja sidetarpeita matkaa varten", Kagome vastasi. "Koska siitä saattaa tulla pitkä…"

Miroku nyökkäsi. "Hyvä idea. Mutta missä Inuyasha on? Kerroitko hänelle lähteväsi?"

Kagome tuhahti. "Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa sen megabakan tekemiset. Yksi lysti, tietääkö hän lähtemisestäni", Kagome sanoi ja painui ulos.

"Ohoh, heillä taisi olla taas riita", Shippou sanoi.

"Ei mikään ihme. Inuyasha on sellainen jääräpää, ettei hänen kanssaan voi keskustella järkevästi aloittamatta riitaa", Sango huokaisi. Kaikki neljä, Kaede mukaan lukien, nyökkäsivät alistuneesti.

----------

Kagome oli jo Goshinbokun luona ja pysähtyi sen eteen. Hän katsoi sen massiivista runkoa auringonsäteiden siivilöityessä lehtikaton läpi hänen kasvoilleen.

_Kagome on niin… sievä, _Inuyasha ajatteli katsellessaan Kagomea viereisestä puusta.

_Mitä minä oikein ajattelen!_ hän säikähti ja punastui taas. Kagome käännähti äkkiä ympäri ja huusi: "Onko siellä joku!"

Inuyasha nielaisi ja piiloutui puunrungon taakse. _Hän tietää, että olen täällä!_

Kagome tähyili hetken ympärilleen ja jatkoi sitten matkaa kohauttaen olkiaan. Inuyasha seurasi häntä hetken katseellaan ja tajusi, minne tämä oli menossa.

_Hän lähtee kotiin? Kertomatta minulle! Itsekäs tyttö… No, antaa hänen mennä, tällä kertaa… Saan hänet kyllä huolestumaan milloin haluan. Ja sitten, kun hän tulee takaisin… _Inuyasha virnisti ja hypättyään puusta hävisi juosten puiden varjoon.

----------

"Moo, miksi Inuyashan pitää olla niin ärsyttävä..? Olisin tosiaan halunnut jakaa omenat hänen kanssaan, mutta sitten hänen piti olla niin jästipäinen", Kagome sanoi katsoen alas kaivoon. _Toivottavasti hän on rauhoittunut sitten, kun tulen takaisin… No, eikun menoksi! _hän ajatteli ja hyppäsi kaivoon.

----------

Toisaalla Inuyasha oli havainnut youkin. _Ääh, eihän tästä tule mitään, jos minua häiritään jatkuvasti,_ hän ajatteli (Inuyasha oli jo törmännyt aikaisemmin pariin korppidemoniin).

_Täytyy kuitenkin ottaa selvää siitä…_ Inuyasha juoksi kylästä poispäin, edessä häämöttävään metsään vaistoamatta vaaraa… Hämärä alkoi laskeutua.

----------

Kotonaan Kagome valmistautui nukkumaanmenoa varten. Hän oli juuri pesemässä hampaitaan, kun tunsi epämiellyttävän väristyksen selkäpiissään.

"Mitä tämä on..?" hän sanoi itselleen. _Aivan kuin… aivan kuin jotain pahaa tapahtuisi… _Hän hengähti. "Inuyasha!" _Mutta ei hänelle voi sattua mitään, ei varsinkaan, kun he ovat Kaeden kylässä… Ja sitä paitsi, nolaisin itseni tulemalla takaisin näin pian… _Kagome harjasi hampaansa ja meni nukkumaan pahaa-aavistamattomana.

----------

Inuyasha saapui metsän reunaan edeten varovasti kävellen. Hän yritti kuulostella ääniä, jotka poikkeaisivat luonnon tavallisista, mutta hänen demoniverensä alkoi paeta hiljakseen.

"Hitto! Shingetsu! Pitikin sen olla juuri tänään…" Hän katsoi, kuinka hänen kyntensä katosivat ja hiuksensa muuttivat väriään eebenpuunmustiksi. Hän jatkoi matkaa ollen entistä varovaisempi. Mutta sekään ei ollut kyllin varovaista, ja Inuyasha joutui yllätetyksi. Tuskanhuuto viilsi ilmaa… Eikä kukaan kuullut.

**Luku 2: Ôkami**

Kagome heräsi kylmänhikisenä ja huohottaen. Hän oli nähnyt painajaista, jossa Inuyasha juoksi jotain pakoon, ihmisenä, ja se jokin saavutti häntä koko ajan… Kunnes se sai hänet kiinni ja kaikki pimeni, kuului vain epämiellyttävä rusahdus, aivan kuin selkä olisi katkaistu… Sitten uni loppui. Kagomen hengitys alkoi tasaantua pikkuhiljaa, kello oli vartin yli kaksitoista.

_Se oli niin todentuntuista, _hän ajatteli. Kylmä väristys kulki hänen lävitseen ja hän kävi takaisin pitkäkseen vetäen peiton kaulaansa asti. _Se oli vain unta, _hän tolkutti itselleen. _Pitää yrittää nukkua vielä… _Hetken päästä hän nukahti.

Aikaisin aamulla Kagome pakkasi reppuunsa tikkareita, virvoitusjuomia sekä perunalastuja. Hän laittoi sinne myös sidetarpeita ja eväät, jotka hänen äitinsä oli valmistanut.

_Inuyashalle en tuo mitään, _hän ajatteli. _Ja perunalastut annan Kougalle, jos satumme törmäämään häneen._

Hänen äitinsä tuli hänen mukanaan ulko-ovelle. "Älä sitten vilustu", äiti sanoi.

"En, en", Kagome nauroi. Mutta äitinsä kääntyessä Kagomen kasvot vakavoituivat.

_Minä muistan, _hän ajatteli ja alkoi kävellä kaivopyhäkköä kohti, _kun olin vilustunut ja Inuyasha piti minusta huolta, vaikka olin ollut hänelle ilkeä… _Kagome tunsi itsensä ääliöksi. Hän laskeutui portaita alas.

_Mutta minä voin antaa hänelle ne perunalastut, _hän hymyili. Sitten hän hyppäsi ja saapui pian feodaaliseen aikaan.

----------

Inuyasha raahautui tietä pitkin kohti Kaeden kylää. Hänen kehossaan olevista lukuisista haavoista vuosi verta, hänen kasvoilleen valunut veri teki hänestä puolisokean. Aurinko ei ollut vieläkään noussut, ja hänen jälkeensä jättämä verivana alkoi houkutella petoja. Inuyasha tiesi olevansa helppo saalis mille tahansa demonille ja siksi yritti kiirehtiä. Tetsusaigaan nojaten ja verenhukasta heikkona ei kuitenkaan ollut helppo edetä. Väristys kulki hänen lävitseen.

_Vaara! _hänen vaistonsa ilmoitti. Hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja näki sinivihreän pyörteen tulevan häntä kohti. _Tämä se tästä vielä puuttuikin, _Inuyasha ajatteli. Pyörre pysähtyi hänen viereensä. Se haihtui nopeasti ja kohta hänen edessään seisoi, kukapa muukaan kuin, Kouga.

"Oho, Inu-koro, oletpa saanut turpiisi oikein kunnolla", Kouga hämmästeli.

"Keh", Inuyasha sanoi ja jatkoi ontuen matkaansa.

"Sinun olisi nyt helppo tappaa minut", hän sanoi katsoen Kougaa silmiin.

"Pyh, luuletko minun vajoavan niin alas, että hyökkäisin haavoittuneen kimppuun?" Kouga sanoi loukkaantuneena. Inuyasha käänsi katseensa eteenpäin.

"Sinulla on elämäsi tilaisuus."

Kouga ei sanonut mitään, käveli vain Inuyashan vierellä. He kävelivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa, eikä kumpikaan tosiasiassa pistänyt sitä pahakseen. Yhtäkkiä Inuyasha sai rajun yskänpuuskan ja vajosi toisen polven varaan. Hän oli laittanut kätensä suunsa eteen ja verta valui hänen sormiensa välistä. Kouga ei osannut tehdä mitään, tuijotti vain. Inuyasha katsoi Kougaa hetken, ja kaatui sitten maahan kasvot edellä, vajoten kivusta ja tuskasta vapauttavaan mustuuteen.

"Ara, Inu-koro, mitä minun nyt pitäisi tehdä!" Kouga panikoi. "Miksi sinun piti pyörtyä juuri nyt..?" Kouga huokaisi. Hänellä oli vain yksi vaihtoehto Inuyashan suhteen. Ôkamiyoukai nosti tajuttoman Inuyashan selkäänsä ja lähti kävelemään kohti Kaeden kylää.

_Hyi ällötys, _Kouga ajatteli, _nyt minä haisen ihan Inu-korolta ja hänen verensä tahrii vaatteeni… _Huokaisten raskaasti hän jatkoi matkaansa.

_Olisin tietysti voinut jättää hänet petojen syötäväksi, _hän ajatteli, _mutta se olisi ollut aivan liian moraalitonta… _

----------

Kagome astui sisään Kaeden majaan. Kaikki muut olivat paikalla, paitsi Inuyasha.

"Kagomeee, oli ikävä!" Shippou huusi ja hyppäsi Kagomen olkapäälle halaten häntä. Kagome nauroi.

"Niin minullakin sinua, Shippou-chan", Kagome sanoi ja kysyi sitten: "Missä Inuyasha on?"

"Emme ole nähneet häntä sitten eilisen", Sango sanoi. "Luulin hänen tulleen myöhemmin sinun maailmaasi pyytämään anteeksi."

_Anteeksi? _Kagome ihmetteli. Sitten hän muisti. _Ai niin, se riita silloin… Olin jo unohtanut… _

"Mutta ei hän tullut… Onkohan jokin vialla..?" Äkkiä Kagome muisti tärkeän asian.

"Viime yönä oli Shingetsu!"

"Niin tosiaan", Miroku sanoi.

"Minulle tuli mieleen yksi asia", Shippou sanoi äkkiä.

"Mitä?" Kagome kysyi.

"Eilen, hieman sinun lähtösi jälkeen, tunsin oudon youkin tulevan tännepäin", kitsuneyoukai selitti.

"Ehkä Inuyashakin tunsi sen ja lähti ottamaan siitä selvää."

"Jos se on ollut vihamielinen ja Inuyasha on muuttunut ihmiseksi kesken taistelun… Hän voi olla vaarassa!" Kagome huudahti, "lähden etsimään häntä!"

"Me tulemme myös", Sango sanoi. Kagome nyökkäsi ja lähti sanoen: "Odotan ulkona."

Hän astui ulos majasta ja tunsi kihelmöintiä selkäpiissään. "Shikon no kakera no kehai!" hän huudahti.

_Ja sirpaleita on kaksi… _Samassa hän näki Kougan kääntyvän tieltä kylään päin, kantaen jotain selässään. Kagome erotti vilahduksen punaista.

"Ei kai… Ei voi olla", Kagome henkäisi ja pinkaisi juoksuun kohti Kougaa. "Kouga-kun!" hän huusi ja heilautti kättään. Kouga vastasi nyökkäämällä. Kun Kagome oli päässyt tarpeeksi lähelle, hän näki kunnolla mitä Kouga kantoi selässään. Hänen pelkonsa kävi toteen. "Inuyasha!" Kagome kuiskasi ja toivoi, ettei tämä olisi loukkaantunut vakavasti.

"Kouga-kun, mitä on tapahtunut?" Kagome kysyi huolestuneena päästyään Kougan viereen. Kouga pysähtyi ja kertoi kaiken minkä tiesi.

"Kagome, olen pahoillani", Kouga sanoi lopuksi.

"Eh?" Kagome kysyi ihmeissään. "Ei sinun tar—" Kouga keskeytti hänet.

"En voi pitää sinua kädestä!"

_He,_ Kagome ajatteli. _Hän pyytää tuollaista asiaa anteeksi…_

"Mutta Kouga-kun, nyt ei ole aikaa huolehtia noista asioista", hän sanoi. "Meidän täytyy viedä Inuyasha Kaeden majaan."

Nyyh, Kagome ajattelee koko ajan vain Inu-koroa, Kouga ajatteli. Olisi pitänyt jättää hänet tielle korppien ruuaksi… Kuitenkin hän nyökkäsi ja seurasi Kagomea Kaeden majaan. Sango oli juuri saanut taijiya-asun päälleen, kun Kagome tuli ovesta sisään. 

"Kagome-chan! Löysitkö jo Inuyashan?"

Kagome nyökkäsi ja siirtyi, että Kouga pääsisi sisään.

"Kouga?" kaikki sanoivat yhteen ääneen.

"Ja Inuyasha!" Shippou huudahti.

"Mitä oikein on tapahtunut?" Kaede kysyi.

"Kaede-obaasan, Kouga kertoo sinulle kaiken", Kagome vastasi. Kouga tuhahti. "Älkää sitten luulko, että toin Inu-koron tänne vapaaehtoisesti. Tein sen Kagomen vuoksi!"

"Yare yare", Kaede sanoi. "Nyt riittää turhanpäiväiset löpinät. Hoidetaan ensin Inuyasha kuntoon." Kagome nyökkäsi. Hän levitti futonin majan lattialle seinän viereen siten, että sen molemmille puolille mahtui istumaan. Kouga laski Inuyashan (ei kuitenkaan kovin hellävaraisesti) futonille.

"Voit käydä peseytymässä vesiputouksella", Kaede sanoi. Ottaen huovan vanhalta mikopapittarelta Kouga lähti, mutta sitä ennen hän huikkasi: "Kagome, älä huoli. Tulen pian takaisin!" Kagome vilkutti hänelle ja huokaisi. _On Kouga-kun toki mukava ja sellaista, mutta joskus hän on melko rasittava… _Kagome käänsi huomionsa taas Inuyashaan ja polvistui tämän viereen.

"Hän on niin kalpea… Hän hikoilee paljon, mutta silti hänen kätensä ovat kylmät…" Kagome kasteli puhtaan liinan, puristi siitä ylimääräiset vedet ja asetti sen Inuyashan otsalle. Sen jälkeen hän alkoi tutkia Inuyashan haavoja. Sango tuli hänen avukseen. He riisuivat varovasti Inuyashan haorin ja aluskimonon. Jälkimmäisestä tippui vielä tuoretta verta. Kagome huolestui entistäkin enemmän. _Toivottavasti haavoissa ei ole myrkkyä… Varsinkaan sellaista, joka estää veren hyytymisen… _Kagome värisi ajatellessaan sitä. _Nyt ei ole kuitenkaan ole murehtimisen aika, _hän ajatteli. Kaeden tuotua keitettyjä, parantavia yrttejä Kagome ja Sango alkoivat puhdistaa ja sitoa haavoja. Kun he lopettivat, Inuyashan ylävartalo oli suurimmaksi osaksi siteiden peitossa. Aurinko oli jo puolimatkassa taivaalle, ja heräävän kylän äänet kuuluivat vaimeina majan seinien läpi.

"Miroku-sama", Kagome sanoi. Miroku nyökkäsi ja tytöt kääntyivät selin. Miroku riisui Inuyashan hakaman ja levitti huovan hänen päälleen, varjellen hänen yksityisyyttään. Kagome kääntyi taas Inuyashaan päin ja siirsi huopaa hieman sivuun päästäkseen hoitamaan jalkojen haavoja. Erään haavan kohdalla hänen täytyi siirtää huopaa vielä enemmän. Kagome punastui rajusti tehdessään sen, mutta jatkoi rohkeasti loppuun saakka. Auringon noustua Kagome oli saanut kaikki Inuyashan lukuisat haavat ja ruhjeet hoidettua, ja Inuyasha oli palannut takaisin hanyouksi. Kagome oli rättiväsynyt, mutta ei suostunut liikahtamaankaan ystävänsä viereltä. Inuyasha oli nyt hanyou, totta, mutta hän hengitti yhä vaivalloisesti, eikä kuume näyttänyt laskevan. Kagome paineli Inuyashan kasvoja kostealla liinalla, kunnes tämä yhtäkkiä heräsi.

"Oh, anteeksi, herätinkö sinut?" Kagome kysyi helpottuneena.

"Et…" Inuyasha nielaisi. Hänen silmänsä olivat vain puoliksi auki, eikä hän näyttänyt tiedostavan, että missä hän oli tai edes ystäviä heidän ympärillään. Ainoa nimi, joka hänen kuumeiseen, sekavaan mieleensä oli jäänyt, oli Kagome. Inuyasha hymyili Kagomelle ja tämä punastui hieman.

"Hei, Inuyasha, oletko hereillä?" Shippou huudahti ja juoksi futonin viereen. Inuyasha katsoi Shippouta kuin ei olisi nähnyt tätä ikinä ennen. _Kuka..? E-en tunne… _

Shippou säikähti hänen katsettaan ja juoksi Kagomen luo.

"K-kagome, mikä Inuyashaa vaivaa?" hän kysyi. Kagomekin oli pelästynyt hiukan Inuyashan reaktiota.

"Se johtuu kuumeesta", hän selitti Shippoulle.

"En tiennyt, että hän voisi sairastua näin pahasti", Sango sanoi istuutuen Kagomen viereen.

"Jokainen voi sairastua, jos ei pidä huolta itsestään", Miroku liittyi keskusteluun. Inuyasha oli sulkenut silmänsä. Hän ei enää kestänyt mielensä sekavuutta ja halusi nukahtaa.

_Ehkä unessa ajatukseni ovat selkeämmät… _Pian hän oli vaipunut syvään uneen.

"Se on totta", Kagome sanoi. "Inuyasha ei koskaan antanut itsensä parantua kunnolla. Se kulutti hänen voimiaan ja nyt se kostautuu…" Kagomen silmät kostuivat ja hän otti Inuyashan käden omaansa. Se oli paljon lämpimämpi kuin yöllä, miltei polttavan kuuma.

_Ensin verenhukka ja nyt tämä kuume… Toivottavasti hän paranee pian, _Kagome ajatteli.

Kouga saapasteli sisään.

"Aah, sepä teki terää", hän sanoi ja haisteli sitten ilmaa. "Yh… Täällä haisee Inu-korolle pahemmin kuin aikaisemmin--" Hän hiljeni, kun kaikki tuijottivat häntä paheksuvasti (paitsi Kagome, joka oli kiinnittänyt kaiken huomionsa Inuyashaan).

"Eh… Taidan tästä lähteä… Ginta ja Hakkaku taitavat jo odottaa…" Kouga sanoi vaivautuneesti. "Sumanee, Kagome! En voi nyt viipyä pidempään, mutta voi hyvin!"

"Hei sitten, Kouga-kun! Ja kiitos!" Kagome vilkutti ôkamiyoukaille tämän lähtiessä. Päästessään ulos Kouga alkoi juosta, ja tuttu, sinisenvihreä pyörre peitti hänet näkyvistä. Hän ampaisi matkoihinsa hämmästyneiden kyläläisten jäädessä tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä.

**Luku 3: Tadaima **

"Tämä Kouga… Kuka hän oikein on?" Kaede kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Hän on…" Miroku aloitti, mutta Shippou keskeytti hänet.

"Kouga on Yourouzokun johtaja, tai prinssiksi hän kai itseään kutsuu. Hän ja Inuyasha tappelevat aina tavatessaan, koska Kouga ajattelee Kagomen olevan hänen "naisensa". Lisäksi hänen kintereillään juoksee, kirjaimellisesti, kaksi susidemonia, Ginta ja Hakkaku. Eikö niin, Kagome?" Kagome nyökkäsi. Shippou röyhisti rintaansa ylpeänä. "Minäkin olen hyvin uskottava, myös." Sango nauroi. "Kyllä varmasti, varsinkin näissä tilanteissa." Kirara naukaisi ja hyppäsi Sangon olkapäälle tämän sylistä. "Sinunkin mielestäsi, Kirara?" Nekometa naukaisi jälleen. Kaikki nauroivat ja Shippou punastui. "Minähän sanoin olevani…"

Joitakin tunteja myöhemmin Kagome istui vieläkin Inuyashan vieressä. Hän kostutti liinaa vedessä ja pyyhki sillä hanyoun kasvoja. Aikaisemmin, kun Kougan lähdöstä oli kulunut melkein tunti, kuume oli näyttänyt laskevan. Kagome oli syönyt hieman muhennosta ja juonut teetä. Hänen taukonsa oli kuitenkin loppunut lyhyeen, kun Inuyasha oli alkanut heittelehtiä vuoteellaan ja valittaa hiljaisella äänellä. Kagome oli kiiruhtanut hänen luokseen. Kuume oli noussut vaarallisen korkeaksi, eikä Kagome voinut muuta kuin yrittää viilentää ystäväänsä.

_Mitä ihmettä minun pitäisi nyt tehdä? _Kagome ajatteli huolissaan. _Annoin hänelle viimeisen aspiriinin jo aikaa sitten, eikä sekään auttanut kunnolla… En usko, että kuume voisi tappaa hänet, mutta silti… Se on jo nyt niin korkealla, että tavallinen ihminen olisi… _Kagomen silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, eikä hän halunnut päättää ajatustaan. Kaede tuli hänen luokseen.

"Miten Inuyasha voi?" vanha miko kysyi. Kagome pudisti päätään.

"Ei sen paremmin kuin aikaisemminkaan. Kuume ei ota laskeakseen ja välillä hän mumisee jotain käsittämätöntä." Kagome jätti mainitsematta, että oli kuullut useammin kuin kerran hanyoun toistavan hänen nimeään. Kaede katsahti Kagomeen salaperäisesti, mutta tyttö ei huomannut. Vanha miko tiesi enemmän asioita kuin päällepäin näytti.

"Kuule, Kagome", hän sanoi. Kagome nosti katseensa Kaedeen.

"Olen miettinyt… Koska Inuyashan tila ei näytä paranevan, niin minusta olisi parempi, jos veisit hänet omaan maailmaasi. Täällä ei ole tarpeeksi hyviä lääkäreitä hoitamaan häntä. Sinun maailmassasi on varmasti ammattitaitoisia lääkitsijöitä ja parempia lääkkeitä. Ja sitä paitsi, jos kutsuisimme tänne jonkun lääkärin, joka suostuu auttamaan, hän varmasti haluaisi vuodattaa hänestä "pahan veren" pois. Inuyasha on menettänyt paljon verta, eikä se varmasti tekisi kuin haittaa hänelle." Kagome nyökkäsi.

"Se kävi myös minunkin mielessäni. Mutta miten saamme hänet turvallisesti kaivosta läpi? Emme voi vain pudottaa häntä sinne ja–" Kagome ei saanut mahdollisuutta sanoa lausettaan loppuun, kun Kaede keskeytti hänet.

"Lapseni, älä mieti sitä nyt. Ajatellaan sitten paikan päällä, nyt täytyy toimia." Kagome epäröi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten päättäväisesti.

"Kaede-obaasan, voisitko käydä hakemassa Mirokun ja Sangon?" Vanha miko nyökkäsi ja lähti majasta. Kagome alkoi kerätä tavaroitaan kasaan. Hän otti myös joitakin yrttejä, jos niitä tarvittaisiin. Sango ryntäsi sisään.

"Mitä nyt, Kagome-chan? Kaede sanoi, että tarvitset apua."

"Päätimme siirtää Inuyashan minun aikaani… koska kuume ei tunnu laskevan…"

Sango nyökkäsi vakavana. Miroku saapui hetken päästä.

"Tarvitsetko apua, Kagome-sama?" Kagome nyökkäsi.

"Voisitko pukea Inuyashalle hänen hakamansa?"

Sangon kerrottua Mirokulle miten asiat ovat, tämä puki Inuyashan tyttöjen kääntyessä selin. Mirokun suoritettua tehtävänsä Kagome sitoi kaksi paksua huopaa yhteen. Niistä tuli alkeelliset paarit, joille he varovasti nostivat Inuyashan.

"Hän on tulikuuma", Sango sanoi kauhuissaan.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt ketään, jolla olisi ollut yhtä korkea kuume", Miroku sanoi hiljaa. Kagome oli ollut vaiti koko ajan, viimeksi hän oli puhunut pyytäessään Mirokua pukemaan Inuyashan.

Shippou oli nukkunut nurkassa suurimman osan ajasta, koska hänestä ei liiemmin ollut apua. Nyt hän seisoi huolestuneena Kiraran kanssa majan ovella, odottaen muita.

"Toivottavasti Inuyasha on pian taas terve", hän sanoi nekometalle. Kirara naukaisi. Kagome, Miroku ja Sango kantoivat Inuyashan ulos ja lähtivät kohti kaivoa. Shippou ja Kirara seurasivat heitä.

Perillä he laskivat Inuyashan maahan ja alkoivat miettiä, miten saisivat hänet turvallisesti alas.

"Emme voi vain pudottaa häntä alas", Sango sanoi. Kagome pudisti päätään. Kaedekin ilmaantui paikalle. He keskustelivat pitkään eri vaihtoehdoista, mutta päätyivät lopulta Sangon ensiksi mainitsemaan. Juuri kun he olivat aikeissa nostaa Inuyashan, tämä avasi silmänsä.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huudahti ja polvistui hänen viereensä.

"Missä… olen?" Inuyasha kysyi rahisevalla, kuiskaustakin hiljaisemmalla äänellä.

"Olemme Luunsyöjän kaivolla", Kagome vastasi huojentuneena siitä, että Inuyasha pystyi puhumaan, joskin vaivoin.

"M-miksi?"

"Sinun on parempi minun ajassani, siellä on parempia lääkkeitä", Kagome vastasi. Inuyasha liikautti päätään tavalla, jonka saattoi tulkita nyökkäykseksi.

"Minä… voin kävel…lä itse", hän sanoi ja nousi vaivalloisesti istumaan.

"Mutta Inuyasha! Et voi vielä kävellä", Kagome sanoi laittaen kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

"Minä kävelen!" Inuyasha murahti ja nousi seisomaan Kagomen vastusteluista huolimatta. Häntä alkoi huimata ja hänen silmissään sumeni. Hän otti tukea kaivosta hengittäen raskaasti.

"Katso nyt, et pysy edes pystyssä", Kagome sätti. Inuyasha vain mulkaisi tyttöä ja valmistautui hyppäämään kaivoon. Kagome tiesi, ettei hän voisi kääntää hanyoun päätä ja sanoi muille: "Me menemme nyt. Pitäkää huolta itsestänne!" Kumppanukset hyvästelivät toisensa ja Kagome kiipesi kaivon reunalle Inuyashan viereen.

"Lähdetäänkö?" hän kysyi. Inuyasha nyökkäsi ja hyppäsi alas Kagome vierellään. Ponnistaessaan Inuyashasta tuntui kuin maailma pyörisi ympäri. Hän yritti kohdistaa katseensa Kagomeen sinisen hohteen ympäröidessä heidät, mutta turhaan. Hän yritti puhua, mutta hänen kurkussaan tuntui olevan satoja neuloja, eikä ääntäkään kuulunut. Varoittamatta maailma hänen ympärillään musteni ja hän menetti tajuntansa. Kagome ei huomannut mitään ennen kuin he olivat päässeet kaivon läpi. Laskeuduttuaan hän odotti Inuyashan laskeutuvan sulavasti hänen viereensä, ja säikähti pahasti pojan tömähtäessä raskaasti maahan.

"Inuyasha!" tyttö kiljaisi ja polvistui tämän viereen. Kagome koetti hänen otsaansa ja veti kätensä sihahtaen pois. Inuyashan kuume tuntui nousevan entisestään, eikä pojan aikaisempi jääräpäisyys ollut auttanut asiaa ollenkaan.

"Voi, Inuyasha", Kagome kuiskasi sipaisten hopeaiset hiussuortuvat tämän kuumeisilta kasvoilta. Hän nousi ja kiipesi pois kaivosta.

Kagome juoksi kotiinsa ja huusi eteisestä käsin äidilleen lievää paniikkia äänessään: "Tulkaa auttamaan! Inuyasha on…"

----------

Kagome odotti hermostuneena huoneensa ovella nojaten seinään. Hänen äitinsä Kurumi oli patistanut Kagomen ulos heti kun he ja ukki olivat saaneet kannettua Inuyashan tytön länsimaistyyliseen sänkyyn, joka oli mukavampi kuin tavallinen futon.

"Inuyasha", Kagome kuiskasi itsekseen. Hänen ajatuksensa kuitenkin katkesivat, kun hänen äitinsä tuli ovesta sulkien sen hiljaa perässään.

"Miten Inuyasha voi?" Kagome kysyi heti.

"Hänen kuumeensa on korkea, 46 astetta, joten hänen pitäisi olla sairaalassa. Mutta koska emme tiedä, miten poikkeava hänen kehonsa on ihmisiin verrattuna, emme voi viedä häntä sinne." _Vaikka ulkopuolelta hän on melkein tavallisen pojan näköinen, _hän ajatteli. "Ja miten me selittäisimme hänen ulkomuotonsa, korvat ja kynnet?"

Kagome nyökkäsi ja kysyi: "Voinko mennä hänen luokseen?" Kurumi myöntyi ja sanoi ennen kuin laskeutui portaita alas: "Jos hänen tilansa muuttuu suuntaan tai toiseen, kerro minulle." Kagome nyökkäsi ja astui huoneeseen. Hän huomasi, että Kurumi oli vetänyt verhot ikkunan eteen pimentäen huoneen miellyttävän hämäräksi. Kagome veti tuolin sängyn viereen ja näki, että hänen äitinsä oli pukenut Inuyashalle yksinkertaisen, valkoisen yukatan. Hanyoun omat vaatteet olivat laskostettuina vuoteen jalkopäähän. Kagome istuutui tuolille ja kosketti Inuyashan kasvoja, jotka miltei hohkasivat kuumuutta. Kagome värähti.

_Miten hänen tilansa on muuttunut näin huonoksi, niin lyhyessä ajassa? Vajaa puoli tuntia sitten hän oli ollut pystyssä ja oma, jääräpäinen itsensä… _Kagome nojasi kyynärpäidensä varaan sängyllä ja pian hänen silmänsä alkoivat painua. Kohta hän oli syvässä unessa, ja hänen päänsä lepäsi Inuyashan rinnalla.

Inuyasha heräsi yöllä. Hän tunsi rintansa päällä ylimääräisen painon ja hänen kuumeinen mielensä yritti miettiä, että missä hän oli ja miksi. Lopulta hän tajusi, että oli Kagomen huoneessa ja paino hänen rinnallaan oli Kagome itse.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha kuiskasi. Vasta nyt hän ymmärsi, että hänen kaikki haavansa oli sidottu ja kivuton, unelias olo johtui varmaankin jostain lääkkeestä. Inuyasha kosketti Kagomen kasvoja ja ne tuntuivat ihanan viileiltä. Huokaisten Inuyasha laski kätensä. Ajatteleminen oli yhä hankalaa ja vähitellen kipu alkoi tykyttää hänen silmiensä takana.

_Lääkkeen vaikutus näemmä lakkaa… K-kuume… _Inuyashan oli vaikea hengittää, jokainen veto aiheutti lisää kipua. Vihdoin hän tajusi mistä kuume johtui.

"Myr… k… myrkky… ä…" hän kakoi, toivoen Kagomen kuulevan.

_E-en jaksa taistella yksin..! Kagomen tulee tietää— _Inuyashan ajatus katkesi hänen mielensä vajotessa kuumeiseen mustuuteen.

**Luku 4: Sengoku Jidai**

Kagome heräsi tuntiessaan Inuyashan hengenvetojen muuttuvan epäsäännöllisiksi ja raastaviksi. Hän kuuli, kuinka Inuyasha sanoi jotain, mutta ei saanut kunnolla selvää.

_Alku oli jotain 'myr' ja loppu 'ä'… Myrkkyä! _Kagome tajusi. Äkkiä Inuyashan lihakset jähmettyivät ja hiki pisaroi hänen kasvoillaan. Pian hän kuitenkin rentoutui. Kagome pyyhki hänen kasvonsa kostealla liinalla ja jätti sen hänen otsalleen. Sitten hän nousi nopeasti ja juoksi herättämään äitinsä.

Kurumi seurasi huolestuneena tytärtään tämän huoneeseen. Inuyasha makasi liikkumatta paikallaan. Kagome laittoi valot päälle ja kauhistui. Inuyashan rinta ei näyttänyt kohoilevan ollenkaan, mutta kun Kagome painoi korvansa tämän rinnalle hän saattoi kuulla hiljaisia, rahisevia henkäyksiä. Helpottuneena hän sanoi äidilleen: "Kuulin Inuyashan sanovan hetki sitten jotain myrkystä. Tiedätkö sellaista myrkkyä, joka aiheuttaisi tällaisia oireita?" Kurumi mietti hetken.

"Odota hetki", hän sanoi sitten ja lähti. Hetken kuluttua hän palasi erittäin vanhalta näyttävä kirja käsissään.

"Minulla on sellainen muistikuva, jonka mukaan tässä kirjassa mainitaan myrkky, joka aiheuttaa korkeaa kuumetta ja sekavuutta." Kurumi selasi sivuja hetken.

"Ah! Tässä se on: sarai. 'Sarai on kasviperäinen myrkky, jota erittävät kasvit ovat hyvin harvinaisia. Niitä tavataan vain Japanin eteläisillä saarilla, pääasiassa Okinawalla. Myrkkynä sarai on vaarallinen, jopa kuolettava.'" Tällä kohtaa äiti ja tytär katsahtivat toisiinsa huolestuneina.

"Jatka", Kagome sanoi käheästi. Kurumi käänsi katseensa hitaasti takaisin kirjaan.

"'Sarain historiasta ei tiedetä paljoakaan, mutta se on löydetty jo 1400-luvulla. Silloin hallinneet daimiot saattoivat' tästä en saa selvää 'alaisia. Sarai on myös siitä salakavala, ettei se jätä minkäänlaisia merkkejä elimistöön. Saraihin on kuitenkin kehitetty vastamyrkky—'" Kumpikin huokaisi helpotuksesta ja Kagome sai uutta toivoa aikaisemmin karisseen tilalle.

"Mikä vastamyrkky on?" hän kysyi. Kurumi silmäili tekstiä, kunnes löysi oikean kohdan.

"Tässä: 'Vastamyrkkynä voidaan käyttää kuninkaanmiekkaa, joka on keitetty—' voi ei, en saa selvää '— silon kanssa.' Tunnetko nämä kasvit, Kagome?" Tyttö nyökkäsi.

"Kaede-obaasan on näyttänyt minulle molemmat. Kuninkaanmiekkaa minulla on mukana, mutta silkoa joudun hakemaan Kaede-obaasanilta."

"Et joudu, jos se minusta on kiinni", he kuulivat äänen takaansa. Se oli ukki, joka piteli käsissään hiukan orkideaa muistuttavaa kasvia, jolla oli sinisenmustat kukat.

"Ukki! Mistä sait sen?" Kagome kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"No, olen pitänyt tätä kukkaa vuoteeni vieressä sen hyvän tuoksun vuoksi… Löysin sen kasvamasta Goshinbokun juurella."

"Goshinbokun?" Kagome oli ihmeissään.

"No niin, eikö meidän pitäisi valmistaa vastamyrkky, eikä puhua joutavista asioista?" Kurumi kysyi. "En kyllä tiedä, missä kasvit pitää keittää, mutta toivottavasti vesijohtovesi käy." Kagome nyökkäsi ja nousi Inuyashan viereltä.

-----------

Kagome piteli Inuyashan päätä koholla hänen äitinsä valuttaessa nestettä hitaasti tämän suuhun. Inuyasha kakoi hieman, mutta nieli kaiken.

"Noin, nyt se on tehty", Kurumi sanoi. Kagome laski Inuyashan pään hellästi tyynylle.

"Missä ajassa sen pitäisi vaikuttaa?"

"Kirjassa ei sanottu, mutta luulen, että enintään parissa tunnissa."

Kagome lysähti tuolille. "Olen aivan lopussa…"

"Entä jos nukkuisit vähän? Voin tuoda sinulle tänne futonin, niin voit olla hänen lähellään", Kurumi sanoi. Kagome punastui, mutta sanoi: "Kiitos, tuo vain."

Kagome pujahti viileiden lakanoiden väliin ja sulki silmänsä.

_Oi, milloin viimeksi olen oikein nukkunut kunnolla..? _hän ajatteli. Vilkaisten vielä Inuyashaa hän sulki silmänsä uudelleen ja oli kohta unessa.

Kagome heräsi seuraavana aamuna virkeänä ja hyvin levänneenä. Hän katsoi kelloa.

"12.45? Nukuinko tosiaankin näin pitkään..?" hän sanoi ja katsoi sitten Inuyashaa. Tämä näytti nukkuvan rauhallisesti, hänen korvansa liikahtelivat pehmeästi hänen uneksiessaan jostain. Kagome nousi tilapäiseltä vuoteeltaan ja meni hänen luokseen. Kagome kokeili Inuyashan otsaa ja hymyili.

_Kuume on laskenut, _hän ajatteli. Inuyashan sairaudesta ei kielinyt enää mikään muu kuin hänen kalpeat kasvonsa, jotka näyttivät levollisilta ja viattomilta.

_Inuyasha on kaunis, _Kagome ajatteli, _minun Inuyashani on niin kaunis… _

Hän siveli hanyoun kasvoja hellästi, mutta lopetti pian.

_Täytyy mennä kertomaan äidille hyvät uutiset, _hän ajatteli. Kagome lähti huoneesta ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään.

Inuyasha avasi silmänsä heti, kun kuuli tytön askelien loittonevan. Hän hymyili itsekseen.

_Kagome… En olisi selvinnyt ilman sinua… mutta, _hänen ilmeensä muuttui vakavammaksi, _et kai sinä… rakasta minua? Et saisi, en halua satuttaa sinua… Minä olen hanyou, sinä ihminen… emme voi koskaan olla yhdessä… Mutta, _hän tajusi, _minäkin… minäkin rakastan sinua… tarvitsen sinua… Mutta lupaukseni, velkani Kikyoulle… Luoja, mitä minä teen?_

Kagomen äiti, ukki sekä Souta istuivat pöydässä hänen saapuessaan keittiöön.

"Kagome, nukuitpa pitkään", hänen äitinsä sanoi. "Nyt on jo lounasaika."

"Niin…" Kagome sanoi. "Mutta Inuyashan kuume on laskenut paljon. Hän on melkein entisellään ja nukkuu vielä."

"Se on ilo kuulla", Kurumi sanoi. "Vastamyrkky näköjään auttaa."

Kagome istuutui pöydän ääreen.

"Mitä ruokaa?"

"Odenia!" Souta hihkaisi.

"Odenia? Oi ihanaa!" Kagome huudahti.

"Ajattelinkin, että pitäisit siitä", Kurumi hymyili.

_Minulla on karmea nälkä! _Kagome ajatteli lappaessaan ruokaa kulhoonsa.

Inuyasha nuuhkaisi ilmaa. _Tuoksuu… hyvältä, _hän ajatteli. Äkkiä hänen vatsansa ilmoitti olemassaolostaan äänekkäästi muristen.

_Nälkä… Milloin viimeksi oikein olen syönyt..? _Hän nousi istumaan ja heitti jalkansa sängyn reunan yli. Äkillisen liikkeen aiheuttamana hänen päätään alkoi särkeä ja hän painoi voihkaisten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Kun pahin kipu oli poissa, hän nousi (tällä kertaa varoen) seisomaan. Hän käveli hieman horjuen portaat alakertaan.

Kagome säpsähti Soutan huudahtaessa: "Inu-no-niichan!"

Kagome kääntyi katsomaan ovelle. Siellä, ovenkarmiin nojaten, seisoi Inuyasha siristäen silmiään kirkkaassa valossa, päällään yukata, joka ylsi häntä hieman polvien yläpuolelle.

"Inuyasha! Miksi olet jo nyt ylhäällä? Sinun pitäisi levätä", Kagome sanoi. Inuyasha aukaisi suunsa, mutta hänen vatsansa vastasi hänen puolestaan.

"Tuota…" hän sanoi punastuen. Ennen kuin hän ehti jatkaa, Kagomen äiti oli noussut ylös ja ohjasi hänet pöytään. Inuyashan istuttua hölmistyneenä, Kurumi kantoi hänen eteensä lautasen, jolla oli riisiä, erilaisia kasviksia, paahtoleipää, paistettuja munia sekä pekonia.

"Jos haluat lisää, ota vain", Kurumi sanoi hymyillen. Kaikki tuijottivat ensin Kurumia, sitten Inuyashan annosta. Kaikkein hölmistynein oli kuitenkin Inuyasha itse. Hän nielaisi ja katsoi Kagomea avuttomasti. Tämä nyökkäsi katsoen häntä aivan kuin sanoen _Syö pois!_. Inuyasha otti syömäpuikot ja söi hieman pekonia. Kun ruoka pysyi sisällä, hän uskaltautui ottamaan suuremman palan. Kohta hän ahmi ruokaansa kuin viimeistä päivää, Kagomen tuijottaessa häntä.

On pojalla ruokahalua… Toivottavasti tuo ahmiminen ei kostaudu… Hän huokaisi. 

-----------

"Kagomesta tai Inuyashasta ei ole kuulunut vielä mitään", Shippou huokaisi. "Täällä on niin tylsää ilman Kagomea…" Yllätyksekseen Shippou huomasi kaipaavansa myös satunnaisia tappeluitaan Inuyashan kanssa.

_Ei ole hauskaa syödä tappelematta ruuasta… vaikka se tietäisikin tyhjää vatsaa… _Hän huokaisi uudelleen kuullessaan Sangon sättivän Mirokua kovaan ääneen kylän kaivolla.

"Mutta Sango…" Miroku yritti selittää.

"Vain se, että pyysin sinua auttamaan veden kantamisessa ei oikeuta sinua kähmimään takamustani!"

Miroku huokaisi. _Voi, Sango… Mutta enhän minä tarvitse syytä… _

"Nyt, Houshi-sama, käyttäydy kunnolla! Sitä paitsi ihmiset katsovat…" Sango sanoi punastuen hieman. Miroku nosti vettä täynnä olevan saavin maasta ja seurasi Sangoa alistuneesti Kaeden majaan.

"Muuten, mitenkähän Inuyasha voi..?" Miroku mietti. Sango pudisti päätään.

"Ei aavistustakaan… Kagome-chan voisi tulla kertomaan meille hänen tilastaan. Miroku nyökkäsi.

----------

Inuyasha makasi Kagomen sängyssä voiden pahoin. Syötyään oman annoksensa (ja vähän enemmänkin) hän oli ollut noin puoli tuntia tyytyväinen oloonsa ja oli katsellut, kun Souta oli pelannut videopelejään, välillä antaen vinkkejä iskuihin. Kagome oli tietenkin vähän väliä yrittänyt saada häntä takaisin sänkyyn, sillä hän oli vasta toipilas. Luonnollisesti Inuyasha oli kieltäytynyt joka kerta. Pian hänen vatsaansa oli kuitenkin alkanut koskea, ensin vain vähän, sitten enemmän. Hän oli rynnännyt Kagomen ohi käsi suunsa edessä ulos. Siellä hän oli oksentanut pensaikkoon. Kagome oli sättinyt häntä siitä, että oli ollut vastuuton. Sitten tyttö oli auttanut hänet sisään, suoraan sänkyyn. Kurumi oli tuonut sinne vadin.

Kagome istui lukemassa kirjaa Inuyashan vieressä, mutta ei siitä oikein tullut mitään. Hän vilkuili miltei koko ajan sairasta ystäväänsä, joka makasi kyljellään paksujen peittojen alla.

_Inuyasha on niin kalpea ja riutuneen näköinen… Olisi pitänyt passittaa hänet suoraan sänkyyn, eikä antaa hänen syödä kuin vähän riisiä… _Kagome otti varoen lämpömittarin hanyoun suusta.

_Kuume on hieman noussut… 39 ja puoli… Inuyasha saa nukkua vielä pitkään. Mitä enemmän hän saa unta, sitä nopeammin hän paranee… _Kagome yritti taas syventyä kirjaan, mutta luovutti pian.

_Ei tästä tule mitään… Ajattelen koko ajan vain Inuyashaa… Ai niin, minun pitäisi varmaan käydä kertomassa Inuyashan voinnista Kaede-obaasanille ja muille… He ovat varmasti huolissaan. _Kagome nousi niin hiljaa kuin saattoi, laski kirjan pöydälleen ja lähti huoneestaan jättäen oven hieman raolleen antaen ilman vaihtua.

----------

Shippou nosti äkkiä päätään. _Kagomen tuoksu! _

Miroku huomasi sen ja kysyi: "Shippou, mitä nyt?"

"Kagome tuli takaisin!" kitsuneyoukai selitti nopeasti ja juoksi ulos.

Mutta en haista Inuyashaa… hän ei ole varmaankaan vielä parantunut… 

Kagome oli juuri kiivennyt ylös kaivosta, kun oranssi karvapallo syöksyi häntä päin.

"Kagomeee!" Shippou huusi ja halasi tyttöä.

"Shippou-chan! Ei kai sinulla noin ikävä ollut?" Kagome sanoi nauraen. Shippou pudisti päätään.

"Oli. Miten Inuyasha voi?" hän kysyi.

"Inuyashan kuume on laskenut ja hän nukkuu nyt", Kagome vastasi. Shippou nyökkäsi huojentuneena. Kagome juoksi kylään Shippou olkapäällään kertomaan uutiset muillekin.

**Luku 5: Tunnustus**

Inuyasha heräsi. Hän huomasi, että Kagome oli poissa. Hän ei ajatellut siitä vielä mitään, vaan alkoi miettiä viimeöistä vihollistaan.

_Siis… kuka, tai mikä hyökkäsi kimppuuni? Se… oli youkai, kuitenkin sellainen, jota en tunne… Äh, antaa olla. Missähän Kagome on..? _Hän nosti päätään ja katsoi ovelle, aivan kuin odottaisi näkevänsä tytön tulevan sieltä millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Hän laski päänsä huokaisten alas.

"Kagome… missä olet?" hän kysyi tyhjältä huoneelta. Hän säikähti pahanpäiväisesti Soutan ilmestyessä ovesta. _En edes kuullut häntä… Olenko niin sairas..?_

"Oletko hereillä. Inu-no-niichan?" Souta kysyi retuuttaen Buyon mukanaan Inuyashan sängyn viereen. Kissa rimpuili pois pikkupojan sylistä ja asettui kehräten Inuyashan selän taakse nukkumaan. Inuyasha huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä.

"Oliko sinulla asiaakin?" hän kysyi. Souta pudisti päätään.

"Neechan käski käydä katsomassa sinua välillä sillä aikaa, kun hän on toisessa maailmassa." Inuyasha avasi silmänsä. _Vai sinne hän siis meni… _

"Minä lähden nyt, pärjäätkö sinä?" Souta kysyi.

"Toki", Inuyasha sanoi kyllästyneellä äänensävyllä. Poika lähti huoneesta jättäen oven raolleen.

Inuyashasta tuntui tukalalta ja hän potki peitteet päältään. Se auttoi vain hetken, eikä ovenraosta vetävä viileä ilma ollut paljoa.

"Ikkuna…" Inuyasha kuiskasi ja nousi sängystä. Hän suoristautui hitaasti ja laahusti ikkunalle. Työntäen sen auki ja sulkien silmänsä hän nautti viileästä tuulesta, joka hyväili hänen kasvojaan ja lennätti hänen hopeaisia hiuksiaan. Kohta hän kuuli oven liukuvan auki ja sitten kolahduksen sen sulkeutuessa ja avaten silmänsä hän katsoi ulos. Hän näki Kagomen tulevan kaivopyhäköstä ja heilautti kättään tälle. Kagome huomasi sen ja juoksi sisään.

"Miten voit?" Kagome kysyi Inuyashalta hieman hengästyneenä.

"Hyvin kai", hanyou vastasi kuumemittari suussaan. Kagome otti sen pois ja ilmoitti Inuyashalle pojan lämmön.

"37 ja puoli! Olet kohta parantunut kokonaan", Kagome sanoi hymyillen.

"Keh, mielestäni olen jo täysin terve!" Inuyasha uhosi, mutta se ei ollut aivan totta. Hänen päätään särki miltei koko ajan, eikä hänelle maistunut mikään ruoka.

Myöhemmin päivällä hänen päätään alkoi särkeä yhtäkkiä ja niin kovalla voimalla, että hän lyyhistyi maahan. He olivat Kagomen huoneessa, ja Kagome oli juuri ollut aikeissa vaihtaa Inuyashan siteet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome huudahti ja polvistui hänen viereensä.

"Inuyasha, mikä sinulle tuli?"

Inuyasha ei vastannut, hän ei voinut. Hänen päätään tykytti niin, että hän ajatteli sen pian räjähtävän. Kagome ryntäsi hakemaan aspiriineja ja vettä. Kun hän palasi, Inuyasha oli yhä samassa asennossa lattialla, pidellen päätään molemmin käsin.

"Inuyasha, yritä ottaa nämä", Kagome sanoi ja laittoi pillerit hänen suuhunsa. Inuyasha yritti nielaista, mutta sen sijaan yökkäsi. Kagome mietti, miten voisi saada aspiriinit Inuyashan kurkusta alas. Sitten hän muisti erään kerran, kun Miroku oli haavoittunut Saimyoshoun myrkystä. Tämä oli halunnut ottaa lääkkeen suusta suuhun -menetelmällä, ja Kagome oli antanut sen Shippoun tehtäväksi (kuitenkin Kagome arveli, että Miroku oli vain vitsaillut). Kagome nielaisi epäröiden.

Voisinko tehdä niin? Mutta kun hän näki Inuyashan kärsivän, uudenlainen päättäväisyys valtasi hänet. Hän tekisi mitä vain, ettei hänen rakkaansa tarvitsisi kärsiä. Kagome laittoi pillerit suuhunsa ja otti suullisen vettä lasista. Hän kiersi Inuyashan eteen ja otti tämän kasvot käsiensä väliin. Inuyasha häkeltyi yllättävästä kosketuksesta miten kivuiltaan pystyi ja sitten tunsi huulet omiaan vasten. Kylmää nestettä valui hänen suuhunsa ja sen mukana lääke. Inuyasha nieli kaiken. Hän tunsi, kuinka huulet loittonivat ja hän nojasi eteenpäin saavuttaakseen ne jälleen. Kagome hämmästyi Inuyashan reaktiota, mutta vastasi suudelmaan. _Tun… tunteeko Inuyasha samoin minua kohtaan..?_

Inuyasha ei välittänyt kivuistaan, vaan jatkoi suudelmaa. Hän halusi tuon hetken kestävän ikuisesti.

_Vähät lupauksistani Kikyoulle! Rakastan Kagomea, koska hän rakastaa minua sellaisena kuin olen, toisin kuin Kikyou!_

_Kikyou on nykyään vain kuori, joka elää muiden sieluilla. Hän saattaa omistaa sieluni, mutta sydämeni on Kagomen. Rakkauteni kuuluu Kagomelle, ei kenellekään muulle._

Inuyasha kiersi kätensä tytön ympärille, vetäen hänet tiukkaan halaukseen, aivan kuin ei ikinä haluaisi päästää irti. Kagome vuodatti hiljaisia onnen kyyneleitä Inuyashan kasvoille. Hänen unensa oli käynyt toteen.

Inuyasha rakasti häntä.

Kagome tiesi, että hänen rakkautensa Inuyashaan tulisi viiltämään hänen sisintään miekan lailla, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän aikoi nauttia jokaisesta hetkestä rakastettunsa kanssa. Äkkiä Kagome tunsi poskellaan lämpimän kyyneleen, joka ei ollut hänen omansa. Hän avasi silmänsä, ja molemmat irrottautuivat suudelmasta. Inuyasha katsoi häntä kostein silmin ja kuiskasi:

"Aishiteru, Kagome."

Kagome painoi päänsä Inuyashan rintaa vasten.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

**The End**

Erm. Siinä se sitten on. Mun eka ficci joka on pidempi ku 5 sivua. GO ME!

Tässä hiukka sanastoa:

netsu – kuume

gomenne – anteeksi

osuwari – onko tarpeellista kääntää..? x)

baka – idiootti (ehehehe)

Inu-koro – Koirannaama (englanniksi Dog-face tai Dog-turd)

temee – (iihh! en käännä! en ikinä!)

youki – demoni energia (kökkö käännös. ei voi muuta sanoa.)

kakera – sirpale(et)

kehai – tunne, tuntemus

hanyou – puolidemoni (suomenkielisessä _Inuyashassa_ hanyoo, mutta se on **väärin**. _ärsytys_)

youkai – demoni (ks. edellinen. tämäkin väärin suomennoksessa. _iso ärsytys_)

ôkami – susi

shingetsu – uusikuu

kitsune – kettu

aishiteru – rakastan sinua

ja ne – nähdään

**.:note:. En omista Inuyashaa tai tarinan muita henkilöitä. Valitettavasti. **

**PS. Älkää kyseenalaistako minua. Minulla nimittäin sattuu olemaan kaikki tähänastiset _Inuyashan_ anime-jaksot (1-166), sekä 4 elokuvaa. ETTÄ. **

**PPS. Sori ku tää on niin imelä. Tuli vaan joku ihme viiraus että piti kirjottaa tämmönen.  
**

**  
**


End file.
